<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheese Plumcake by Midge03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224791">Cheese Plumcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03'>Midge03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Chan just wanted plums, Chansung - Freeform, Crack, Fingering, Jisung fell in love with Chan’s ass, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi Public, Shy Chan, They're just friends, ass eating, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Chan needs plums and Jisung doesn’t get why</p><p>OR: Jisung eats Chan out in a van in the middle of the highway because he decides his friend’s ass looks good when he’s picking plums</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheese Plumcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically appreciation of Chan’s ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not a single plum in sight today on the express highway, but rates are low if anyone is interested,” said Jisung in a faux radio host voice, holding his hand up in place of a mic. “The weather seems clear though so for anyone wanting to go apple picking, you might have more luck than my fine friend here.” </p><p>Chan let out a sigh, turning to glare at Jisung who was having the time of his life teasing Chan from the passengers seat. </p><p>“He even brought along his dad’s little pickup van, just in case he, by the grace of God, finds a plum and needs help transporting it back home,” continued the younger boy, simply grinning at Chan’s exasperated face as the elder cruised them along the highway. The hot August sun was beating in through the glass and the breeze from the open windows was ruffling their hair, but Chan couldn’t couldn’t enjoy any of that, nor could he glare at Jisung for too long. He had to keep his eyes steady on the fields of trees they were passing lest he find a plum tree with actual plums. </p><p>“Tell me why you didn’t just buy some from the grocer again?” said Jisung, dropping the radio act. Chan sighed, tapping his fingers exasperatedly on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Because,” he huffed. Jisung rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You said that last time I asked.”</p><p>“I’m not a liar, my answers don’t just change in seconds,” said Chan, still looking out of the window.</p><p>“Chan you know they’ve all been harvested in this area. The farmers don’t just forget to harvest one lone tree.”</p><p>“They might have though.”</p><p>“You also know that the plums in the market were pulled right off these trees likely only days ago,” stated Jisung, getting comfortable in his seat because he knew the ride was only going to get longer than it already was.</p><p>“Days is too long,” retaliated Chan again, not even glancing at his friend.</p><p>“Then go to the farmers market first thing in the morning. They have right off the bat, fresh as fucking ice shit in around six,” Jisung suggested. Chan just glanced at him sideways once and returned to scouring the empty trees for plums. “And hey, was the van necessary? Didn’t your dad need it today? We could have just bright my motorbike.”</p><p>“And melted in the heat? No thanks,” said Chan. Jisung looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“You know the AC doesn’t even work in this thing,” he said.</p><p>“It does,” said Chan. “But only at low speeds.”</p><p>“We’re driving at fucking 20 and it still doesn’t work.”</p><p>“Low speeds means five Jisung now if you want to go home you’ll shut up and check your side for plums too.” Jisung stared at his friend, once again utterly awed by the level of his ridiculousness. Chan had his weird moments, everyone knew that, and if Jisung was being honest, he’d just been waiting for something to top the day Chan took a bus halfway up the country and then down because he got an anonymous message telling him to do so. </p><p>Nothing Chan did was ever abrasive, it was just... why? Why Chan? Why on Earth? And the concerning part was that most of the time Chan didn’t even know himself. Every time Jisung and his friends confronted the man about his latest wacky adventure, Chan would just scratch his head, shrug sheepishly and go home. </p><p>Jeongin called it ageing, Minho called it a lack of conscience, but Jisung preferred to call it the mind of a genius. Even now, despite the slightly too warm warmth of the sun making his skin prickle and humid air being the only salvation, Jisung was more fascinated than anything else. Chan was a genius after all. </p><p>It took about another twenty minutes, two more radio episodes, three laboriously pawned glares at Jisung from Chan and the breaks of the van almost failing for Jisung to scream “PLUM, PLUM,” at the top of his voice and Chan to immediately screech to a halt.</p><p>“Where?” he said, eyes sparkling as he raked Jisung’s side of the road. </p><p>“Get the van out of the middle of the road first Chan oh my god,” said Jisung, smacking the said boy’s shoulder and indicating to the steering.</p><p>“The road is empty, we’ll be fine,” argued Chan, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching out to open the door.</p><p>“Not at all kiddo, off the road.” Jisung finger flicked Chan.</p><p>With one final grumble, this time filled with far less contempt, Chan pulled the van to the side of the road and cut the engine. He followed Jisung’s line of vision as accurately as he could before spotting the said tree.</p><p>To say it was a glorious sight would be an understatement. The tree was ten feet tall, the topmost branches laden with deep purple plums. The golden sunlight was filtering through from behind the branches, creating a halo like glow. Chan almost cried, Jisung could vouch for it. The older boy’s eyes fell watery and he looked close to making a speech.</p><p>“There there,” said Jisung sombrely, patting Chan’s back despite the ridiculousness of the situation. </p><p>“Jisung there’s more than one plum,” he said, voice choked up. </p><p>“I know Chan, I know,” said Jisung, voice still calm and understanding, much like a preschool teacher. </p><p>“I’m gonna go get them.”</p><p>“You do that Channie.”</p><p>And without a second glance, Chan had hopped out onto the gravel, grabbed the small stepladder from the back of the van, ducked under the barbed wire,<br/>
and made his way to the tree. Jisung didn’t bother getting out, preferring to amuse himself by watching Chan stumble over the uneven ground. </p><p>It took him a good few moments but the elder eventually managed to set the ladder down steady enough for him to climb up a few steps. Once up, Chan reached out, stretching his arm as far as possible to try grab the plums. It was a wasted effort though, even Jisung could tell they were just a tad too far.</p><p>“Up another step Channie come on,” called Jisung through the open window, leaning his head onto his elbow and getting comfy.</p><p>“I know Jisung, I know,” yelled Chan in reply, bringing his arm back down and going up another step.</p><p>But it was a step too far. He teetered, having taken just a toe too much to the left, arms flailing for a hot second before he leaned his body weight forward and gripped the thin branches. It worked, and the legs of the ladder planted themselves back as they were before.</p><p>“Close one,” called Jisung again. “Radio Han is gonna have to dedicate another section to your Great Fall so try not to do it again, I only have so much time to DJ.” Chan just turned around, arms still looped around the tree, and Jisung knew if looks could kill he’d be dead right now. </p><p>He threw Chan a peace sign.</p><p>Chan eventually let go of the tree and tried again, this time much closer to the plum. He put pressure on his tiptoes, reaching out once more, and as his body stretched, Jisung realised that his clothes were pulled very taut against his body every time. </p><p>Especially his ass. </p><p>Jisung had never thought about Chan’s ass before but it was so glaringly there in that moment that Jisung couldn’t avert his gaze. He almost didn’t even send Chan a small supportive smile when he managed to grab the plum and face Jisung with a delighted grin. </p><p>And so when Chan turned back around, Jisung sat in anticipation not for whether he would lose his balance again, but for the moment where he stretched out and his pants hugged the curves and dips of his backside better than Jisung had ever seen before. It was beautiful, even more so than the glowing sun and round plums Chan was dropping into a basket. And after one specific moment where Chan had to reach just a little further than before and the muscles of his legs and ass flexed, Jisung decided that today would have to involve eating Chan out. No options.</p><p>So when Chan got back in the van, hair decidedly more disheveled than before but the voice with which he was retelling his escapade awfully chirpy, Jisung popped the question. Or more like statement. </p><p>“I want to suck your dick.” Chan choked on his words, looking up at Jisung. He spluttered around for a moment before speaking. </p><p>“You want to suck my dick? You’ve never seen my dick, why would you want to suck it?” Jisung shrugged, nonchalant. If Chan said no then there was no disappointment, just some nice plums to eat and the image of a pretty ass to wank off to tonight.</p><p>“Because,” he said, copying Chan’s words from before. Chan just stared at him, not buying it.</p><p>“Look,” said Jisung, lowering his voice and leaning in to Chan with a serious expression. “You wanna know the truth?” he asked. Chan looked at him, expression becoming serious at Jisung’s change in demeanour, and he nodded sombrely. “I actually want to eat your ass out but I don’t think we have the space for that.” </p><p>“What the fuck?” cried Chan, flopping back into his seat and clutching his chest. “I thought you were gonna say something serious.”</p><p>“I am though,” said Jisung, stoic expression not faltering. Chan gave him another look, and it seemed to hit him then that Jisung really wasn’t fucking around.</p><p>“Y-you really want to?” he said, cheeks flushing slightly.</p><p>“Yes,” said Jisung. Chan bit his lip pensively.</p><p>“O- okay.” Jisung’s eyes lit up, and he grinned. </p><p>“Really? Are you sure?” he said. “I’m not forcing you or anything,” he added.</p><p>“No I know you’re not, and I’m sure. Go ahead. Knock yourself out.” Despite Chan’s words, his cheeks were still pink and his eyes were nervous. Jisung almost cooed as he leaned over the handbrake and unzipped Chan’s pants. He reached inside, fingers slipping into his underwear and brushing against the sensitive skin of his dick. Chan wasn’t hard yet, the scene was more objective that anything else right now, but he still took in a sharp breath at the dry feeling. </p><p>Jisung let a glob of saliva fall from his mouth, landing on Chan’s tip and mixing with the sparse few drops of precum which had developed before reaching a hand out and using the wet mess to jerk Chan to full hardness. The older boy had his bottom lip tucked under his teeth throughout, eyes half closed but still watching Jisung as he finally leaned down and licked a long stripe up Chan.</p><p>“Like that baby?” asked Jisung with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“You’ve barely done anything,” said Chan, but his red cheeks said otherwise. Jisung rolled his eyes but took Chan’s pink tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue before sinking down all the way. Chan took in a sharp breath, and his dick hardened completely, filling Jisung’s mouth. The younger boy gave a hum of approval at the pressure and started bobbing. </p><p>“F-fuck,” breathed Chan, gripping the door handle as Jisung slid up and down, tongue running along the length as he went. </p><p>“You’re so sensitive,” said Jisung, popping off and swapping his mouth with his hand. He sat up straight in his seat to look properly at Chan’s face all scrunched up in it’s pleasure.</p><p>“N...no,” said Chan, but he squirmed when Jisung poked a finger into his slit.</p><p>“Sure,” grinned Jisung, enjoying the way Chan kept his eyes firmly shut and the way his hands clenched at the smallest moves Jisung made. It was fascinating, and awfully ego boosting too, and if Jisung had managed to satiate himself with just blowing Chan five minutes ago, he was only growing more and more unsatisfied now. His mind wandered to how Chan would fall apart with Jisung’s tongue softly kissing his rim and then thrusting in shallowly. Chan wouldn’t be loud, but he would whimper so much if Jisung put his mouth where Chan truly deserved. </p><p>“Man I wish I had lube,” he sighed, running his palm over Chan’s shiny tip, absent in the trail of his thoughts.</p><p>“I have lube,” said Chan quietly. Jisung’s eyes shot up to look at him, eyebrows rising.</p><p>“You have lube? In here?” Chan nodded. Jisung had to coo. “Awwh that’s so cute. Little Channie gets fucked in his fathers pickup van, that’s so adorable.”</p><p>“Who said I’m the one who gets fucked,” mumbled Chan, but he reached behind the seat into the pocket and pulled out a small bottle.</p><p>“Of course you’re the one getting fucked Chan,” he said, unwrapping his hand and reaching up with his clean one to pinch the elder’s cheek. He hoped to the skies Chan would let him eat him out. Jisung could already taste him on his tongue and hear his breathy whimpers. “Look at you all embarrassed and adorable. You wouldn’t ever be able to fuck anyone.” Chan grumbled but didn’t argue, giving Jisung the lube. The younger eyed the half empty bottle, exclaiming when he read the label. “Oh it’s flavoured, how utterly adorable,” he cried, looking at the Berry Burst written in small cursive.</p><p>“How is that adorable?” said Chan. </p><p>“Everything about you is adorable,” said Jisung, and he was right. From the way he was fidgeting like a virgin on the seat to the way his dick was throbbing and leaking, Chan was adorable. His large soft lips were pinker than Jisung had ever noticed them to be and how he had never taken into account the sprinkle of light freckles on the apples of his cheeks, the younger didn’t know.</p><p>“Just- just get on with it,” Chan muttered, looking everywhere but Jisung’s focused eyes. Jisung just grinned and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Chan’s mouth. Chan’s eyes went wide and Jisung let out a small giggle.</p><p>“Cutie,” he said, giving Chan’s cheek a kiss too before drawing away “So this means I can eat you out?” he confirmed. </p><p>“Yeah,” breathed Chan. Jisung grinned.</p><p>“I love you Chan.” Chan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sure Ji, love you too,” he said, and hoisted his legs onto the seat. It took a bit of squishing and stretching but they eventually managed to position Chan in a prime ass eating environment. He had his elbows on the window sill, head in his palms and half hanging out. The hot breeze ruffled his hair, and a lone passing car tooted. Chan had a lovely 4D view.</p><p>But Jisung had it better. He was on his knees in the passenger seat, hands running over Chan’s soft skin. The elder’s bare ass was presented to him in all its glory, pants and belt looped around his knees. Jisung eyed the masterpiece in front of him, fingers lightly tracing over the precious dip where Chan’s ass met his thighs. It was better than Jisung had imagined earlier. Softer. Sweeter. Like a plum. When he would touch it it was supple; firm, but when he’d press in the flesh would give way to something softer. He leaned down and kissed the skin, one cheek at a time. Chan whined.</p><p>“Jisung what are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Admiring you,” said Jisung, running his lips over the skin and edging closer and closer to Chan’s pink rim. He hadn’t touched it once but it was still fluttering, like a delicate set of wings. Jisung pressed a small kiss to it. Chan whined. </p><p>“Do something,” he said. It took his not exactly desperate but laced with haste tone for Jisung to realise that Chan was still hard from earlier. He looked down to see the top half of Chan’s cock still swollen and wet.</p><p>“Okay Chan,” he said, and dived right in for the sweetest bite. </p><p>It was warm. And soft. Chan’s asshole fluttered closed at the pressure of Jisung’s hot tongue memorising every ridge and bump, and the older boy whimpered. Jisung smiled into his ass and licked with a little more fervour, pushing saliva forward and mixing it with the obnoxiously berry flavoured lube he’d added. Chan fluttered open again, and Jisung pushed his tongue in lightly, tip just breaching the hole. </p><p>“That- that feels nice,” said Chan.</p><p>“Good,” Jisung mumbled into the skin, before putting his hands on both cheeks, taking a moment to appreciate the soft fuzz of hair before pulling them apart for better access. </p><p>When Jisung managed to get his tongue properly inside, Chan let out a moan. A proper one. Jisung couldn’t help the twitch of his own dick, and he thrusted his tongue further into Chan to bring out more sweet sounds.</p><p>It worked, and as Jisung tirelessly tongue fucked Chan, the elders moans started reaching higher levels. Jisung had reached into his own pants and was jerking himself off, holding Chan steady with just one hand. Chan also had a hand wrapped around himself, using the remnants of Jisung’s spit and his own precum to slide up and down.</p><p>“Jisung- fuck. I’m gonna cum,” he breathed after a particularly wet lick from Jisung. The younger finally moved away, kissing the small of Chan’s back and then pushing two of his free fingers into Chan’s hole. </p><p>The elder melted, hands springing forward to grip the seat and steady himself. He put his forehead on the window sill for balance. </p><p>”Like that?” asked Jisung, drinking in the way Chan squirmed. </p><p>“That was- that was my-“</p><p>“Your prostate?” confirmed Jisung, rubbing the spot a little more. Chan whined.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Perfect,” said Jisung, and he thrusted one more finger into Chan and started massaging the spot. Chan moaned again and started jerking himself off with more vigour until he was shaking. </p><p>“You wanna cum?” asked Jisung, partially to bring relief to Chan but also to use the way Chan would break down to bring himself over his own high. </p><p>“Please,” said Chan.</p><p>“Go on baby,” said Jisung, and with those words, he pushed right into Chan’s sweet spot and Chan came all over the seat, shuddering and gasping. Jisung came too, with a flick of his finger over his tip, biting on his lip to keep any moans at bay as he soiled his underwear.</p><p>Heavy breaths filled the air as both of them took a moment to catch up. Another gust of air blew in, brushing along Jisung’s sweaty skin and bringing a shiver down his spine. He pulled his fingers out of Chan and wiped them on his pants, and Chan pulled them up and sat down properly. Jisung also took a seat, the stickiness of his underwear making his crotch feel heavy. He and Chan glanced at each other, maintaining an eye contact for the first time today before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Who knew you’d be an ass man,” said Chan, amusement alight in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey!” cried Jisung indignantly. “You enjoyed it as much as I did.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” said Chan, and they took another moment to let their laughter die.</p><p>“I would kiss you but I just ate your ass so...” said Jisung once a calm filled the van. Chan grimaced in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah that’s disgusting.” Jisung rolled his eyes but let it go, instead voicing the question which was still nagging him.</p><p>“Tell me honestly now Chan, why did you need those plums?” Chan heaved a sigh of defeat and opened his mouth. Maybe the way to loosening his tongue was loosening his asshole.</p><p>“For my cheesecake,” he said. “The recipe said fresh plums.” </p><p>Jisung gave Chan one look and burst into laughter again. “Honey you know fresh has an extent of sanity to it don’t you?” he said. Chan just glared at him, as if he knew exactly how ridiculous he’d been from the beginning. </p><p>“No I know,” he said. “But Ina Garten says the food is all about the freshest produce.” Jisung just cackled and gave Chan a smack on the back.</p><p>“Chan you’re ridiculous.”</p><p>”Am not!” cried Chan. Jisung just shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>”Let’s just go home before I accidentally bend you and your genius ass over.” Chan rolled his eyes but hit the gas, and they drove off home, plums and all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>